Billet Doux
by TaKoJi-ToMaTo
Summary: Suppressed feelings. The more you hold it in, the more fear repels you from telling these feelings to someone else Koukuya .


**Title:** Billet Doux  
**Translation:** "Love Letter" [Fr.]  
**Series:** Digimon Frontier  
**Pairings/Characters:** Takuya/Kouji [/Flamon]  
**Rating:** T+  
**Summary:** Suppressed feelings. The more you hold it in, the more fear repels you from telling these feelings to someone else (Koukuya).

**Disclaimer:** I no own Digimon.  
**Notes:** Urm, huh... Yeah, for lordchaosomega (from LJ) . THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FLAKOUJI~ It be cute, and you should make it as a drabble! 33333  
And thanks to KATAMARI DAMACY MUSICA~ for keeping me insane. And helping me procrastinate. Damn you all to hell. . .

His heart was pounding. His face was flushed a deep red. He found himself hiding behind a nearby door.  
He had the feeling Kouji could see him back there.  
Kouji simply stood there, his back against the wall, looking as cool as ever. The way he wore his dark blue school uniform made him look slightly rebellious, but hot nonetheless. At least, that's what all the girls said. Kouji never really cared for all the comments.  
But what would happen if Kouji heard those same words come out of the mouth of one of his closer friends? And a male, for that matter?  
Takuya's mouth suddenly went dry. The only thing he was able to hear was his own heartbeat. But it had to come out. It had to.  
The goggle-head walked into the room, sliding the door behind him, and sat on top of the desk near Kouji, who propped his foot up against the wall.  
"So, you wanted to talk to me? What's up?"  
The room was silent for a few minutes, with Kouji crossing his arms in concern and Takuya's head down, fiddling with his fingers, trying to find the right words. He finally sighed and looked up, hoping the darkness of the room blinded Kouji from seeing the brunette blush. It has been a few years after their adventures in the digital world, and a lot has changed since their arrival back to the human world. Kouji and Kouichi decided to become roommates (to bond more as brothers, since the two haven't seen each other for almost their whole lives. Plus, the relationship Kouji was having with his father was starting to affect the group.) and therefore found a house to stay in, which was only a few blocks away from Takuya's. Since then, the three of them constantly hung out.  
In the years that passed though, Takuya seemed to have more of a liking towards being with Kouji alone. At first, he thought it was because he was getting frustrated every time he played video games with Kouichi, but he later realized that Izumi's obsession with adding "-in bed" after every sentence was doing more than just messing with his mind or making Kouichi chuckle.  
After that, it nearly freaked him out. _What would happen? What would Kouji say? Would even our friendship be on the line? Today,_ he decided, _I want to let him know how I feel.  
_"Uhm, Takuya?"  
Takuya snapped out of his daydream and almost stammered, worried that Kouji was getting aggravated. "Oh, uhm…. I mean, I-- I guess there- ah…"  
Kouji raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a smile on his face, his back and foot finally off the wall. "Listen, Takuya, I gotta go soon. I assumed something important was going on, but--"  
"WAIT!"  
The raven-haired teen frowned. He knew there was something definitely on Takuya's mind, but it seemed he was too embarrassed to say anything. "Look, if it's about the note in class the teacher took up--"  
"No, it's not about that….." the brunette stopped talking for a second and thought about what Kouji said. "well, actually…. That note…. It was supposed to be for you."  
"That's why you were upset all day?"  
"Well…. There was something in that note that-- that I wanted to say to you…." Takuya couldn't form the right words. He knew something had to happen, before Kouji decided to call it quits for the day and head home without knowing how he felt. His face was shaded a dark red before he jumped up, his delicate fingers around Kouji's slightly cold cheeks, and pressed his lips against his. Even more embarrassed than before, Takuya slowly pulled away, blinking a few times as Kouji blushed a deep red, his eyes wide open.  
"T- Takuya--"  
"I just wanted you to know… that I love you. I don't care if you feel the same way I do, I just want you… to know…" Takuya's head hung again, his head throbbing in pain, his eyes stinging from forming tears. The room was in silence again before Kouji's hand laid on his shoulder. The brunette's head shot up.  
"I wish you would tell me this outside a dream--"  
"Uuh?"  
"Takuya-chan, you're dreaming." Kouji said, frowning. "I'll never know how you feel, because your fear is holding you back." He leaned closer to Takuya, so close that they were nose to nose. "Takuya… You must tell…. Or he'll return again… or worse…" he pressed his lips against Takuya's as the brunette let out a small whimper, his arms around Kouji's neck. The raven-headed teen broke the kiss. "… you might lose me to someone else."

--

"A… a dream?"  
Looking out the window, his green eyes squinting at the sun, the morning was about to end. The snow from the day before was melting away and the streets looked a little less like a white Christmas and more like the end of a terrible storm. Wrapping his blue blanket around himself, Takuya yawned and looked to the other side of the room- to the door.  
"I… I feel a little colder. Did Shinya keep the window open again?"  
Takuya found the will to get off his comfortable top bunk bed and make his way to the restroom across the bedroom. He switched on the light next to the medicine cabinet and took a look at the mirror--  
Only to let out a distressed scream.  
His short (and well-kept) brunette hair was substituted with long, spiky, bed-head orange hair that almost touched the ceiling. His skin was darker than usual, and his PJ's were gone, with a pair of red pants in it's place.  
And a tail.  
Takuya, his hands shaking and his arms filled with goose bumps, lightly touched his face, taking a closer look at the mirror.  
_I… I'm Flamon?  
Is this what Kouji meant when he-- fear?  
_His heart started pounding and he slowly stepped back, his back almost against the wall where the towels were hung. He slumped to the floor and mumbled, his hands over his long elven-like ears.  
"Kouji MUST know now… I don't know how else I'll be able to turn back to normal. Is…. This what he meant? He'll return again?"

"Kouji, I'll see you later."  
"All right, then."  
_Ding dong!_  
Kouichi Kimura frowned and turned to Kouji, who was quickly getting himself dressed. Kouichi was leaving for the afternoon to take pictures with Izumi, which left Kouji by himself.  
"I told Izumi I would meet her at the park… why is she banging on the door so much--?"  
Kouichi opened the door and a creature nearly fell inside his house. At first he assumed it was a dog, but he quickly thought otherwise when the creature stood up at full height and spoke. "Kouji, I have--"  
"W-- who are you?"  
"Uuh?" Flamon looked down and frowned, forgetting for a split second that he was not Takuya. At least in Kouji and Kouichi's eyes. "It's me, Takuya!"  
Kouichi shot a glance at he digimon, then at Kouji, and looked down at his watch. "Shit, I'm gonna be late! You're here for Kouji, right?"  
Flamon couldn't let a word out before Kouichi rushed out of the house, leaving him alone with Kouji.  
Kouji paused for a second, speechless. "H- how in the--"  
"It's a long story." Flamon replied, shutting the door behind him. "Remember when we fought Duskmon?"  
"Well, there were plenty of times we fought Duskmon." Kouji said, frowning once again. He walked towards the living room, with Flamon close behind as he handed the digimon a blanket that was left on the couch.  
"I mean after our little argument. You were down… and I went back to the digital world."  
"Uh-huh… I see." Kouji raised an eyebrow as Flamon finished his small tale.  
"I went back to the real world, and my… my fear turned me into--"  
"A digimon?"  
"You could say that."  
The room was silent for a few minutes and Kouji finally cleared his throat.  
"Fear, huh? What kind of fear? Is it like that time you freaked out over a--"  
"No, no, it's not that."  
"Huh."  
Flamon kept silent, realizing that telling Kouji how he felt was much easier in a dream. He took one last look at his feet and sighed.  
_Well, I don't wanna be this way forever. I have to tell him._  
"Kouji, there's something I have to tell you…"  
"Really?" Kouji slightly cocked his head to get eye contact from Flamon, who blushed a deep red.  
_Why does he have to look hot like that??_  
"Well, it's about that note…"  
"Oh, the one the teacher took up." Kouji chuckled a bit. "You seemed pretty upset about it. Was it that important?"  
"Well, the note was… for you."  
Kouji raised an eyebrow once again and decided to let Flamon continue.  
"I know we've known each other for about seven years-- that's almost a decade! But in all the years I've been living, I've never grown to like someone quite like you. You're cool, calm and collected… and you're kinda cute."  
Kouji's head snapped up, his face the colour of a beet. "Cute?! Takuya, I--"  
"You don't care for such things, I know." Flamon replied, assuming that was what Kouji was going to say next. He finally found the will to pick his head up and turn to Kouji, blushing a slight red as well. "Fear is what turned me into this-- this digimon, and I have to set things right. I didn't have the courage… but I have to tell you… that I love you."  
Kouji blinked a few times, his heart thumping madly, as Flamon neared the raven-head and put his hands on Kouji's trembling fingers.  
"That was all I wanted to say. I'm saying this, but I didn't want our friendship to be destroyed--"  
"F- friendship?"  
Flamon frowned.  
A few seconds of silence gave Kouji enough time to collect himself. He stared at the sulking digimon before letting out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, did I let you down?"  
_Is he fucking with my feelings?!_  
Flamon was flabbergasted, and his expression of depression made Kouji laugh even louder, even longer. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I mean…" he paused for a minute, trying to sort his mind out. "I didn't mean it that way. But honestly, that was all you wanted? A friendship?"  
"Uuh?"  
Kouji let his grip from Flamon's hands go and let his finger trace his cheeks. The digimon blushed a deep red, his heart about to burst, as Kouji inched closer, almost nose to nose.  
Then a connection.  
Lips to lips.  
Flamon blinked a few times, unsure of what to do. Kouji's fingers ran down to his neck, then his bare chest, and around his stomach to pull him closer. Flamon let out a small moan as he wrapped his hands around the top of Kouji's back, deepening the kiss.  
His body felt hot, his head was spinning, and-- was a hand going down his pants?! Suddenly the whole room felt cold, and he started to shiver, making Kouji stop.  
"Takuya?!?"  
The teen looked down and realized he was back to normal. His courage had changed him back…  
As far as the clothes, however….  
Somehow, along with Flamon, those seemed to have disappeared, too.  
"Uhm, should I let you borrow my clothes?"  
"…. yes, please."

"You know there are no passing notes in the classroom. You have cleaning duties for the rest of the week. No exceptions!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Takuya, deeply bowing at his teacher (and with the note in his hand, by some miracle), held his breath as the teacher finally took her leave, leaving Takuya alone in the room with a bucket, wet towels, and dusty erasers. He finally let out his breath and shot his head up, rubbing it with his left hand.  
"Ugh, I felt the blood rushing to my head…"  
The door slid open and Kouji walked in, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Shutting the door, he walked to the teacher's desk and took a look at the chalkboard.  
"You got a lot of work to do here, Takuya-chan."  
"If you really love me, you would help me clean."  
Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Now who said I would do such a thing?" He picked up a wet towel and drained the excess water from it, wiping the board slowly.  
The brunette sighed and took a final look at the letter, then handed to Kouji.  
"Here. This was the letter. I want you to read it."  
"Now?"  
"Why not? It's pretty short."  
Kouji shrugged and took the letter from Takuya, opened it and chuckled. "Takuya-chan, you wrote 'I love you, 3 Takuya'. That's all you could come up with?"  
Takuya shrugged, a small grin on his face. "It was hard, okay? Besides…" he walked towards Kouji, almost making the raven-head hit the teacher's desk. "Kouichi told me."  
"What?"  
"He told me you had feelings for me."  
Inaudible mumbles made Takuya titter. "I was only kidding- I got the idea from Izumi. Say something, even though it may not be true, and it will prevail in no time."  
"You hang around her too much." Kouji said, folding the note. "Are you sure you're not crushing on her?"  
"Crushing on her?" Takuya asked, cocking his head. Kouji slightly blushed as the brunette gave him a small kiss on the lips."  
"I have you. That's all I need."

**END::** This be all. No second chapter, end of story.  
Just… thought I'd point that out, because a lot of people seem to keep asking for the next chapter anyways. Why? Dunno.  
I'm sure if one can read my story, they can clearly see the "**END**" in bold letters.  
R&R, kthx~


End file.
